1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to belts employed by weightlifters to protect the lower torso against kidney and lower back damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serious body builders and weightlifting competitors are well aware that the lower torso should be supported by a belt when working out with heavy weights and during competition with heavy weights. Not only are the muscles in that area of the body subject to possible strain but the kidney must be supported against damage resulting from the internal pressures that build up in that area of the body with the lifting of very heavy weights.
Protective gear used in competition is regulated by such associations as the Power Lift Association, the AAU, the NCAA and others. Generally, the standards designate a belt limited to four inches in width and a belt that does not significantly stretch with the bulging of the muscles during workouts and competitions. In addition, it is highly desirable that the edges of the belt do not curl. It should be further noted that although a 4-inch wide belt is generally standard for competition, wider belts are sometimes preferred by users during workouts on the theory that by supporting a wider body area, the risks attendant to being not adequately supported are reduced.
The material that has heretofore been used to satisfy all of the requirements of weightlifting belts for competition and in practice is leather. That is, leather is available in heavy duty thicknesses to resist stretching. A leather belt does flex enough, however, to readily accommodate to the waist. Moreover, heavy duty leather will not substantially curl.
The main drawback of leather is that it is relatively expensive when compared to some artificial heavy duty materials, such as nylon webbing. Moreover, leather comes in two rather drab colors, namely, brown and black. In addition, leather does discolor or stain with sweat and does not become clean when washed. In fact, leather deteriorates when washed and hence washing is not recommended. Finally, leather does age and crack and becomes worn out rather quickly when used and put under strain on a daily basis.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved weightlifter's belt made of a cloth material, rather than leather.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a weightlifter's belt what is durable, readily washable and which can be offered in a variety of colors or designs.